Hache
by DanielaForeverYou
Summary: Él no tiene aquella mirada de maldad, pero tampoco es sincero. UA.


**Hache**

Ginny se preguntaba cómo demonios había terminado él ahí. Porque no tenía la mirada frívola de aquellos hombres que la apresaron, tampoco esa sonrisa soberbia y envidiosa, la mirada de el parecía incluso desaprobadora.

Todos lo llamaban J, así como la letra.

¡Ni siquiera tenía un apodo macabro! Al tipo que la había cargado hasta la habitación le decían Tuerto ¡Por que le sacaba un ojo a las personas! Hasta eso momento entendió porque le había dicho "–Tienes suerte, bonita, conservarás ambos".

Pero J, no podía ser mayor de 27 años. Se veía demasiado joven y Ginny sabía que a lo mejor estaba loca por fijarse en un secuestrador, traficante o lo que sea que fuese, pero el muchacho era apuesto y fuerte, al menos eso decían sus brazos.

Se regañó mentalmente diez minutos después por estar pensando estupideces. Pidió a Merlín que dejaran la puerta abierta, o que tuvieran que irse de emergencia y la dejaran sola, así intentaría escapar. Merlín la escuchó a medias.

–Iremos a la costa –escuchó desde la habitación. Hubo un montón de pasos y un portazo, luego tocaron su puerta.

Se alejó de la puerta y esperó a que entraran, pidiendo mentalmente que no le hicieran daño.

Para su sorpresa y, negándose a admitirlo, alivio entró J.

Tenía ojos verdes, usaba lentes redondos que, por alguna razón, a Ginny se le antojaba quitar. El cabello negro azabache y muy revuelto.

–No hay nadie –dijo cerrando la puerta tras él– ¿Necesitas algo? –preguntó recargándose en la puerta.

Su voz le llegó como un balde de agua fría. Era totalmente imponente, y aunque le estaba hablando "suave" sintió que podía ser sincera.

–No –susurró. Él asintió y suspiró.

–Escucha...

La miraba a los ojos, y Ginny decidió que era su única oportunidad.

–Déjame ir –susurró.

– ¿Qué?

–Tú no eres como ellos –dijo elevando la voz– ayúdame, por favor.

–Es que... –se arrodilló frente a ella e intentó callarla haciendo ademanes, Ginny no quería

– ¡Por favor! Te he visto, te he escuchado y... –En un impulso tomó su rostro entre las manos.

–Escúchame ¿Quieres? –Ginny derramaba algunas lágrimas para cuando asintió.

–Por favor ayúdame –dijo en un susurro. Él solo asintió.

–Habrá un intercambio en cinco días, te llevarán con ellos –dijo en un susurro, Ginny lo miró asintiendo con los labios entreabiertos–. Es muy seguro que te vendan. Conseguiré una varita para ti. Aturdirás a todos, sé que puedes.

Ginny frunció el entrecejo pero no dijo nada.

–Intentaré venir para decirte que hacer y darte... los mayores detalles que pueda, te ayudaré a hacer un plan –Ginny asintió. J hizo una mueca y se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

– ¡Espera! –lo llamó, se detuvo y la miró, con la mano en el pomo de la puerta– ¿Cómo te llamas?

J sonrió y alzó los hombros. Con aquellos movimientos Ginny se preguntó con mayor curiosidad cómo había terminado ahí y qué hacía, porque en aquel momento sus ojos tenían un brillo travieso.

–Dime H –Ginny lo miró desconcertada.

– ¿Cómo la letra? ¿Hache?

Asintió y le guiñó un ojo.

–Si, como la letra –rió, ronco y cortamente– te traeré la cena.

H volvió los cuatro días posteriores. La casa estaba sola cuatro horas al día, cuatro horas en las que hablaba con H, siempre sobre ella.

–Fui a Hogwarts.

– ¡Woah! ¿Qué casa eras?

–Gryffindor, por supuesto, la mejor casa.

– ¿En qué posición juegas?

–Soy cazadora, aunque en la escuela hacía también de buscadora.

–Yo soy buen buscador.

Sabía muy pocas cosas de él, y las sabía porque se le habían escapado en alguna conversación. Cuando le preguntaba algo sobre él la evadía o le decía "–Luego".

Conforme los días avanzaban los nervios la carcomían. H le dio una varita el tercer día.

–Sé donde está la tuya, pero no te la puedo dar aún. Te la daré en el intercambio, o bueno, la tomarás de mi bolsillo.

El plan era ir hasta el campo donde la habían secuestrado para el próximo cambio, llegarían antes que los otros, H dejaría la puerta abierta por error, entonces ella podría aturdirlos e irse, sacando del bolsillo de H su varita. Correría hasta donde las escobas y volaría a casa, no podría aparecerse por los hechizos que usaban los traficantes.

Pero Ginny ya no estaba segura de aturdir a H.

– ¿Por qué me ayudas? –le preguntó el quinto día, después de haber repasado el plan.

–Porque yo tampoco quiero estar aquí –dijo con simpleza.

Le sonrió y hablaron el resto de la tarde, hasta que llegaron los demás. Se fue de la habitación susurrando un "–Cuenta conmigo, estaré ahí" que planteó la duda en su cabeza.

¿Aturdir a H?

El camino de la casa al campo estaba lleno de piedras. H estuvo a su derecha mientras que otro hombre, robusto y maloliente, a la izquierda. Cundo vio los banderines del campo H asintió levemente. Ginny sacó la varita y aturdió a los dos hombres de adelante, cuando miró a su izquierda, el hombre maloliente ya estaba inconsciente.

–Vamos –H la tomó de la mano y salieron de la camioneta.

Corrieron hasta el armario de escobas, H tomó una y se la tendió.

–Toma, vete –Ginny la tomó pero no se montó– ¡Pueden despertar Ginevra!

No sabía muy bien por qué, solo se lanzó a sus brazos. H la recibió y rió.

–Gracias, y soy Ginny –le dijo antes de separarse. H volvió a sonreír con el brillo travieso en sus ojos.

–Te volveré a ver, y sabrás mi nombre –dijo antes de señalar la escoba con la barbilla.

Ginny le besó la mejilla, algo desconcertada por sus palabras, montó la escoba y se fue, intentando perderse entre las nubes.

La habían recibido con besos y abrazos. No le creyeron al principio, cuando les contó como escapó de los traficantes. Su madre no dejó de abrazarla, sus hermanos y su padre volvieron de inmediato a casa y pasaron toda la tarde juntos. Ron se comprometió a acompañarla a todos y cada uno de sus entrenamientos, con tal de no volver a dejarla sola.

Al día siguiente su mamá la despertó con un delicioso desayuno y un grito de indignación.

– ¡Percy ha dejado los pergaminos del señor Tenns! –gritó, con las mejillas sonrosadas por la preocupación.

–Tranquila, yo se las llevaré –dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.

– ¡No, no, no! De ninguna...

–Iré por la red flu, mamá, no te preocupes –sin darle tiempo de replicar tomó los pergaminos y desapareció por la chimenea gritando "– ¡Ministerio de Magia!"

Conocía el camino a la oficina de Percy, pero él no estaba ahí. Así que dejó los pergaminos y salió a buscar a Ron, debería estar en el departamento de seguridad.

– ¡Hey! ¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo Ron como saludo. Ginny se encogió de hombros y se sentó en una silla frente a él, al tiempo que una mujer entraba en la puerta del fondo.

–Vine a traerle unas cosas a Percy –respondió aún mirando la puerta del fondo– ¿Quién está ahí? –preguntó, Ron miró sobre el hombro y sonrió.

–El jefe, casi nunca sale –alzó los hombros y frunció el entrecejo–. No estuvo toda la semana pasada, y volvió ayer.

No dijo nada más mientras continuó escribiendo en su computador. Ginny miraba a todos los hombres, escribiendo y analizando papeles, o simplemente tomando café. Ron dijo algo pasados unos minutos y se fue, no le prestó atención.

Miró el escritorio de su hermano, había planos, folders, sobres y algunos dibujos. Por sobre todos los papeles estaba el periódico El Profeta, le llamó la atención por que reconoció a Tuerto, el hombre que le había hablado cuando la secuestraron.

"Capturan a la banda más grande de traficantes de Inglaterra" Decía la portada. En la foto se podían ver a los traficantes que conducían la camioneta y algunos que se paseaban por la casa en l que estuvo cautiva. No había rastro de H, y el periódico la mencionaba muy poco, sin mucha relevancia. Entonces frunció el entrecejo.

"El jefe de los Aurores tuvo contacto directo con la banda, se desconoce si sabía sobre los secuestros. Por la tarde, cuando se iba a llevar a cabo otro intercambio, el Auror pidió refuerzos en la zona, logrando capturar a la banda de Inglaterra y cuatro integrantes de una banda Sueca. El auror no dio datos a nadie, desapareció diciendo "–Me aseguraré de que la cautiva esté bien".

Volvió la mirada a la puerta y abrió los ojos con sorpresa. La mujer buscaba algo en su escritorio mientras el jefe la esperaba recargado en la pared. Ron se sentó en su silla, mirando a Ginny con una ceja elevada.

– ¿Qué tanto le ves al jefe, Ginny? –preguntó, mirándola y luego a su jefe.

Como si lo hubieran llamado el jefe alzó la vista hasta donde ellos, encontrándose con la mirada de Ginny. Sonrió y camino hacia ellos. Ginny estaba sorprendida, era H, pero ahora tenía una cicatriz en la frente.

– ¿Cómo va todo, Weasley? –dijo a modo de saludo. Ginny no sabía como rayos no se había desmayado al escucharlo, a tenerlo tan cerca.

¡Se supone que es un traficante!

–Bien, no ha habido problemas en Bristol, así que si, muy bien –dijo Ron, con una sonrisa y volviendo a escribir en el computador.

–Muy bien –miró a Ginny y sonrió igual que como H– ¿Cómo estás?

Ginny tragó y miró a Ron antes de responder, Ron sabía que le hablaba a ella.

–Bien –murmuró.

–Que bueno, señorita –ladeó la cabeza antes de volver a dirigirse a Ron–. Dígale a su padre, Ron, que iré a su casa esta noche –miró a Ginny y le guiñó un ojo antes de volver con la mujer sin esperar respuesta.

¿Entonces... H realmente era el jefe de los Aurores? ¿Había estado, todo ese tiempo, con el jefe de los Aurores?

–Ron... ¿Cómo... cómo se llama? –balbuceó. Ron frunció l entrecejo aun escribiendo en el computador.

–Harry Potter, Ginny –respondió antes de mirarla– ¿lo conoces?

Ginny miró a Ron y luego a su jefe, la miraba recargado en la pared, con una sonrisa traviesa.

–Algo así... –volvió a balbucear.

No lo conocía realmente. Pero...él si la había conocido todo ese tiempo.

Y sonrió. Porque ya había comprendido.

Estaba en la banda como infiltrado, lo llamaban J por su segundo nombre. A ella le había dicho su primer nombre de alguna manera, la había escuchado a pesar de saber sobre ella, y la había ayudado sin revelar su identidad. Lo conocía como Hache.

– ¿Sabes qué? –dijo, con una sonrisa traviesa– Iré a conocer a... Harry –rió y caminó decidida a donde estaba.

Harry sonreía, la mujer se disculpó y se fue con prisa hacia un pasillo, dejándolos solos frente a la puerta. Ginny sonrió juguetona, ladeando la cabeza, como él.

–Entonces... ¿Eres el jefe, Hache?

SEMANA DE AUROR

1/7

Danny :).


End file.
